Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer inspection method and a wafer inspection apparatus for inspecting a polishing failure of a wafer.
Description of the Related Art
In a grinding and polishing apparatus, a polishing process is carried out for a wafer after a grinding process to remove grinding damage remaining on the wafer to enhance the flexural strength of the wafer (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-153090). The grinding and polishing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-153090 includes a turntable on which a plurality of chuck tables are disposed, grinding means and polishing means provided around the turntable. The turntable is rotated intermittently to successively position the wafer on the chuck table to the grinding means and the polishing means. Therefore, the grinding process and the polishing process are carried out successively for the wafer without removing the wafer from the chuck table.